


Cat Burglar

by aho-e (losloth)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, CatOwner!Levi, Crushes, Embarrassed Eren Yeager, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Neighbors, Older Eren Yeager, PetShop!Eren, Slow Burn, cause that's the right way to spell it, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losloth/pseuds/aho-e
Summary: Levi's cat has an odd way of matchmaking.or the AU where Levi's cat steals Eren's underwear.





	1. In Which Levi Buys a Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first time ever posting my writing online. So let's see what happens! Comments and critiques are always welcome (but be relatively nice, I'm a sensitive little cinnamon roll)!
> 
> I'm currently obsessed with Levi and Eren and I wanted to write something loosely based off of [this post](http://kiokushitaka.tumblr.com/post/143249382385/ok-so-this-morning-i-saw-this-post-and-au-where) from Tumblr, where Levi's cat steals a bunch of underwear from "all of his neighbors", but it ends up just being Eren and Eren goes to pick them up after Levi posts a flyer about it and then smut ;)
> 
> If you want to find me on Tumblr and have a chat, my username is [@aho-e](https://aho-e.tumblr.com/)!

He slowly leaned down to touch the glass. At that, multiple pairs of feline eyes curiously looked up at the stoic man. The kittens were all nestled together, paws, heads, and tails all tangled into one big comfy mess. One in particular decided to uncurl herself from the others at the touch and cutely plopped herself down in front of where Levi’s finger rested on the glass, sitting like a dog just in front of it. Levi's face kept its stony gaze as the tiny, light orange ball of fluff cocked its head like a puppy and proceeded to put its little pink paw up in an attempt to touch Levi’s finger.

“I want this one,” he curtly blurted out at the action. His eyes twinkled with delight for just a fraction of a second.

The lone employee was rather startled at this gloomy man’s sudden outburst, but quickly worked himself into an almost desperate flurry to set up the short, raven-haired man with adoption papers and multiple flyers. One flyer in particular was titled “How to Take Care of Your Purr-fect New Pet”. Levi couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the cringe worthy pun in the title, but decided to try to keep his irritation to a minimum for the sake of the employee who was apparently not used to people being as curt and cold as he was. The lanky young man seemed to tremble as he handed Levi the papers and kept swiftly shifting his gaze every time Levi looked up in acknowledgement of the process. Levi almost felt bad for the boy. He wasn’t that scary… Was he?

The awkward employee seemed to have mustered up the guts to break the uncomfortable atmosphere by attempting to ask an innocent question amidst the adoption process, “So why the new companion?” he inquired with a crinkled smile. _Wrong question_ , Levi thought.

In reality, Levi was here -at this little rescue shelter- because he was desperately lonely. Not that he would admit that to this kid. But the word companion hit a little too close to home, and he had to hold back a flinch at the question. Levi hadn’t had a true companion in years. He doesn’t place his co-workers Hanji and Erwin in the category of genuine companions, only because they are _required_ to deal with his shit on a regular basis. Either way, he only sees them at work and Levi was tired of having the same boring routine everyday; everything about his days at home were just _so_ by himself.

Not that he didn’t like being alone. He liked feeling independent, and definitely couldn’t deal with other people all the time. But this loneliness was different from the usual. This loneliness had become a dull ache that settled into his chest. He ignored it at first, writing it off as mild heart burn and then when he realized it was loneliness, told himself to stop being so dramatic. Despite chastising himself the ache eventually became worse and worse as time went by, and he had to fix it somehow.

“Decided I wanted to take care of something other than myself,” Levi said monotonously with a shrug.

The employee temporarily paused what he was doing at that answer to meet Levi’s cold expression with mild curiosity lacing his own. Levi figured that’s probably not exactly the answer a rescue shelter wants to hear when someone is adopting one of their kittens, so he quickly followed up with a more normal explanation.

“Plus cats are just cute,” he paused, “I like them,” he huffed quietly, gazing at the floor to avoid the inevitable embarrassment he felt from his newest answer.

After a beat, the employee responded with a dazzling smile on his face, “Yes, they certainly are cute.” _Shut it, brat_ , he thought as he internally rolled his eyes at the worker's enthusiasm. And the brat returned to work. Levi hadn’t noticed until this moment that the boy was actually quite handsome. He stopped to take in his appearance as the employee processed his credit card. The boy was leaned over the counter, his mop of chestnut hair swept just past his eyes as he looked down and with his decent height, Levi had to admit, the position looked slightly awkward. But Levi could easily tell that the kid wasn’t just tanned skin and lanky limbs, there were slim muscles that dipped and curved in just the right --- Fuck. What was he thinking? This kid can’t be over twenty and Levi is in his early thirties. _Stop being a fucking creep_ , he told himself.

The brat himself broke him out of his silent reverie, “Have any ideas on what you’re gonna name her?” Levi paused to look down at the ball of orange fluff in his arms, she looked up with her green eyes to mewl at him. That mop of brown hair smirked at this, “She really seems to like you, ya know.” _That’s a relief, not that many creatures seem to like me anyway_ , he thought. Levi just hummed at the boy instead. And then silence naturally filled the room as the employee finished up all the formalities.

The bell chimed as Levi walked out the door with his new companion and a fuck ton of flyers he only half-appreciated, but he paused before he left completely. “Izzy,” he said as he stopped.

“Pardon?” the brat genuinely hadn’t heard him.

“Izzy. Her name is Izzy,” Levi smiled his half smile and the boy smiled his dazzling crinkled smile in return.

“It fits her,” the boy said contently. And as he left, Levi noticed how beautiful the boy’s eyes were. The golden-green of them a color he’d never seen before. For some reason, Levi couldn’t stop thinking of them as he tried to sleep that night. Tried, because Izzy wouldn’t stop curling herself up at different spots on his body and pawing him affectionately. Eventually Izzy got comfortable enough to stop moving for a while, and Levi drifted off to sleep to the noise of her soft purring with a smile playing at his lips.


	2. In Which Eren Drools Over Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi decides he needs to return the underwear Izzy has stolen somehow. Eren sees his flyer and gathers up the guts to call Levi. Also we see why Eren was a nervous mess the day Levi came into the rescue shelter. Spoiler alert: It's because he has a MASSIVE crush on Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was harder to write because all the good stuff is basically after this, but bear with me. Any suggestions or ideas are welcomed! Also I switch POV half way through, and I know some people hate that, but hopefully it's okay.

“Okay, this is the fourth pair this week,” Levi half-heartedly glared at Izzy who had sat at his feet contently with another pair of underwear hanging from her mouth.

She offered the (most-likely dirty) boxer-briefs up to Levi, pride obviously welling up inside her from her successful “hunt”. Levi sighed and nuzzled the kitten behind her ears until she mewled in happiness and dropped her newest prized possession at his feet. He grimaced as he picked up the who-knows-how-dirty boxers, and threw them in with his now growing pile of strangers’ underwear on the counter in his laundry room. 

Izzy had now been living with Levi for a few months. Levi’s mood had become noticeably brighter, at least as bright as Levi could possibly be (which admittedly wasn’t that bright, but you get the point), and the ache in his chest had abided at least a little. Levi wouldn’t ever admit it out loud, but he absolutely _adored_ the fuzzy, little troublemaker he had welcomed into his life. 

Although he struggled with the reality of a litter box in his home at first, he quickly forgot about that hassle with all the rest of Izzy’s little quirks. She was one of those cats that was a bit like a dog, and every time Levi thought about it he chuckled to himself. She followed him around like a shadow while he was home, and nudged him for attention and cuddles so often it reminded him of Hanji’s dog, Moblit, when he was a puppy. She even waited to be fed like a dog, and constantly sat at Levi’s feet and cocked her head at him in curiosity of his actions multiple times a day.

She really was adorable, however, she had this major flaw. Well it wasn’t really a flaw on her behalf, Levi was sure she wasn’t aware of the social repercussions of stealing his neighbors’ underwear. Part of him appreciated the fact that she didn’t bring dead mice to him as her hunting prize like a normal cat. Levi cringed just at the thought of having to deal with dead rodents and their nasty diseases on a regular basis. But the other half of him was feeling very guilty, embarrassed, and flat-out confused with what to do with the approximately ten pairs of strangers’ underwear he now had in his possession.

How does a stranger explain that they are in possession of your underwear without seeming incredibly fucking creepy? _It’s absolutely fucking impossible_ , Levi thought to himself. “This has got to stop, Izzy,” he lazily chastised under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. 

He could really only think of one solution. He would have to make a flyer to stick up around the neighborhood and ask people to come to his house to pick up their “belongings” if they had… you know, lost a pair of underwear or two. Levi knew the underwear must belong to multiple people because, although most of them were boxers and boxer-briefs, there were a few lacy panties and stringy thongs Izzy had “hunted” down too. He figured she probably had broken into a few of his neighbors’ houses at her leisure and his embarrassment, dragging multiple people into this undergarment fiasco, as he saw it.

He went to work at his computer and quickly made a dozen copies of his new and oh-so-informative flyer. It read, “Neighbors: My rebel of a cat stole a bunch of underwear. If you’ve noticed your underwear is missing, I’m sorry but my cat probably stole it. You can have it back.” He didn’t feel in good conscience taking a picture of Izzy’s “prizes” and adding it to the flyer so instead he added a cute picture of Izzy just for the heck of it. _I’m not just being a proud cat dad, it also has a purpose because no one looks at flyers without pictures_ , Levi told himself defiantly. Below that he typed out, “Call or text me at XXX-XXX-XXXX and I’ll give you my address for you to come pick up your belongings at.”

Levi wasn’t that great with words, but he figured the flyer was good enough and huffed in approval of himself before he set out to tape them up around the neighborhood. Once he had taped the last of the flyers to one of the many telephone poles in his neighborhood, Levi’s conscience began to lighten. _Good, now all I have to do is sit and wait for strangers to come get their underwear from me_ , Levi thought facetiously. He grimaced at the eventual awkwardness he would have to endure because of this situation, but figured he would feel a lot less guilty about having a pile of strangers’ underwear in his house if he at least attempted to right the wrong of his cat’s burglaries.

. . .

“Oh God,” Eren exclaimed. “Oh God, oh no. No, no, no, why does it have to be him?” he whined aloud.

Golden-green eyes stared at the flyer taped to the pole across from his house in disbelief.

Eren knew the man who owned this cat. Well, he knew _of_ him is a better way to put it, I guess. They’ve never been formally introduced or anything. He only knew his name because of the paperwork that man filled out while adopting that very cat. _Levi_ , Eren had rolled the name around in his head many times since that day. His name is Levi, and Levi also happens to be his neighbor who knows nothing of Eren’s name or existence.

And Eren perhaps, kind-of-sort-of has a _massive_ crush on his neighbor who owned that cat.

He also happened to be missing about ten pairs of underwear (a large majority of the amount of underwear he owned in total, which was problematic) and was utterly baffled as to where they could have gone. _At least that part is sort of a relief, I thought I was going insane_ , Eren mused to himself. It didn’t surprise him that this cat had the spunk to do this; she had always been an adorable little troublemaker even at the shelter. Eren had to chuckle a bit at the ridiculous situation, and at Levi’s eloquent prose. He read the first half of the flyer again, “Neighbors: My rebel of a cat stole a bunch of underwear. If you’ve noticed your underwear is missing, I’m sorry but my cat probably stole it. You can have it back.” Eren couldn’t help but laugh out loud. The words seemed to perfectly fit the personality of the man who had entered the shelter that day.

Eren loved his job at the rescue shelter. He was always an animal lover, and it made him feel good to help in his own way even if he couldn’t adopt the animals himself. The people he lived with made that impossible. His sister, Mikasa, was allergic to dogs and his best friend, Armin, was allergic to cats. Even so, his love of animals naturally made him a great employee at the shelter. With his big smile and generally happy disposition he was always great at working with customers too. But the day his unfairly handsome neighbor he had been admiring from afar entered the shop, Eren was completely thrown for a loop.

Yes, Eren had basically drooled over Levi through his window as he watched his raven-haired neighbor garden on many a hot summer’s day. But he shouldn’t have been trembling from nervousness while trying to do his job. Looking back on it, Eren couldn’t even look him in the eye he was so embarrassed. He couldn’t stop thinking about those stunning muscles that he’d seen glisten in the sun with sweat, or the curve of his ass he had admired as his neighbor plucked weeds. His favorite was when he caught him taking a break to wipe the sweat from his dark brow on a particularly hot day with the bottom of his shirt. _Holy fuck_ – he didn't expect anything less from his neighbor’s abs, but they were glorious to drink in on the occasion he actually got to get a glimpse of them.

Eren couldn’t function properly until the end of their encounter at the rescue shelter and even then he couldn’t even introduce himself. He had no chance in hell with him. Not to mention he was a bit older from what Eren could tell and probably had some smoking hot boyfriend and/or husband for all he knew. Well, that’s assuming that he’s gay. Eren _had_ seen some guy who looked like fucking Captain America incarnate going in and out of his house a few times after all.

Eren didn’t mean to be creepy, but it was hard to ignore that beautiful man gardening outside when you live diagonally across the street from him. One of Eren’s favorite spots in his house was the windowsill upstairs. It was long enough and deep enough for him to sit comfortably in for hours, and that’s what he would do. He would read books, finish his college homework, or even draw occasionally in that spot. Incidentally, that spot happened to be how Eren noticed his beautiful neighbor one day and ever since he found himself subconsciously looking for him every time he sat down in his favorite spot.

Eren sighed to himself and finally ripped the flyer off the pole to take home with him.

He began to walk home and pulled his phone out of his pocket. _It’s okay, you can do this_ , Eren encouraged himself as he typed the number on the piece of paper into his phone clumsily.

He took a deep breath and pressed the call button quickly before he could become too nervous to press it at all. The line rung a few times, and then a few more, and just as Eren thought it would go to voicemail a voice interrupted his musing.

“Hello?” huffed a slightly irritated, low voice.

 _Oh god, oh god, I am so dumb. Why didn’t I just text him?_ Eren completely freaked out internally.

“Uh, hi,” Eren managed to choke out before he let the silence drone on too long, “I, uh… you see, I, um, just saw your flyer about your cat.” Eren really didn’t want to bring up the underwear part if he didn’t have to.

“Oh,” Levi let out flatly.

Eren waited for him to continue, but he didn’t. “So, um, could I maybe come over to get my stuff?” he tried to ask as if it was normal and once again avoided the underwear part. It was definitely not normal, none of this was normal. And Eren was nervous as hell. But he really did need his underwear back; he was not a fan of having to do laundry so often just because of his newfound lack of underwear.

“Oh, yeah. Sure. Sorry about my cat. I live at 140 Rosewall Street,” Levi relayed in a bored tone. Eren didn't need to be told where Levi lived, but he figured he'd keep that embarrassing fact to himself. “I’m assuming you live close by, would it work for you to stop by in the next hour?” he sounded like he wanted to get this over with.

I guess Eren didn’t mind the idea of getting it over with either. This situation was not the most ideal. And it was definitely not ideal for his poor heart that was beating much too rapidly at the moment. 

“Yeah, that works for me,” Eren finally managed to get out a sentence without an ‘um’ or an ‘uh’.

"Okay, see you soon then," Levi said in his usual monotonous tone and then Eren heard the line cut off immediately after.

Eren was only a little surprised at the slightly abrupt gesture. But he tried not to take it personally and instead just labelled it as a personality flaw on Levi's part for now. He started to think about what was going to happen in the next hour. He was going to meet Levi. Well I guess it was more like Levi was going to (officially) meet him. In possibly the most embarrassing circumstances he could think of. Eren stopped a moment to assess himself, he could feel his hands getting clammy and his cheeks heating up already. Eren sighed for what felt like the one hundredth time that day. _Great, this is going to go over SO well_ , he thought to himself in pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next they OFFICIALLY meet. I promise I'm getting to the smut don't worry. ;) Might have to change the rating in the next few chapters... I'm not sure how this place works just yet.


	3. In Which Eren Blushes Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update guys, I got really bogged down with starting college again and I couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to go! Hopefully this turned out alright, I know Eren is a submissive blushing mess in this chapter, but he'll be more in character in later chapters, I promise.

Levi heard the doorbell ring not even thirty minutes after he'd hung up with the stranger on the phone. He tried his hardest to keep his groan internal rather than external as he moved to open the door.

As much as he wanted to rid himself of that pile of (what he assumed was dirty) underwear, Levi was not a fan of interacting with neighbors. Especially neighbors whose underwear he's seen without his own desire to do so. Not to mention, he expected this to be one of the multiple underwear thief victims that he would have show up at his doorstep. Little did he know at the moment, this would be the _only_ underwear thief victim subjected to Izzy’s burglaries.

He mentally prepared himself as best he could for the onslaught of awkwardness that was bound to ensue as he swung open his front door. He was certainly not expecting the golden-green eyes he had stuck in his head ever since he took Izzy home. Levi was not one to dwell on such things and had tried to write it off as just an appreciation of the color itself. A color that had him mesmerized for whatever reason. But he knew deeper down, even if he wouldn’t admit it, there was something about those eyes that kept them securely in the forefront of his mind for these past few months.

It took Levi a few more moments to process exactly whom these eyes belonged to, as the owner of them stuttered to find words to say to begin with.

“The brat from the rescue shelter,” he found himself saying under his breath without meaning to.

The boy’s eyes widened momentarily before he shut his mouth tight and glued his eyes to his own feet as if they were the only thing keeping him from floating away. Levi watched a slight blush spread across the brat’s cheeks, and the kid threw an arm behind his head to scratch at the hair at his neck awkwardly. He slowly brought those gorgeous golden-green eyes up to meet piercing mercury.

“Uh, hello, my name is Eren. I live just across the street there,” he gestured with the hand that had been scratching at his hair, jabbing a thumb behind his back in the general direction.

His smile was as bright and welcoming as Levi had remembered that day.

“Levi,” is all that managed to escape his own lips in his usual curt tone. Eren responded with a small smile and a nod and then his eyes drifted back down to his own feet, but for a different reason now. Izzy had begun to rub herself up against his honey tan legs, purring and asking for attention as usual, and Eren smiled brightly again.

Levi let himself take in that smile a little longer than the last, while Eren moved to pet the little underwear stealing (and very adorable) troublemaker at his feet.

“Izzy, right?” the brat moved his eyes up to meet Levi’s again while he continued to play with the kitten. Levi was surprised he remembered. If he was being honest, it made him feel special that this kid had remembered such a small detail of their interaction. It caught him off guard and he couldn’t find words to reach his mouth quickly enough. In the moment that lasted a little too long, Eren’s gaze changed from curiosity to slight confusion. He quirked his head just like Izzy. It was adorable.

Levi coughed loudly to clear his throat along with the odd thoughts in his own head. “Ah, yeah, it is Izzy. I’m surprised you remembered,” Levi’s voice felt a little softer than usual at that last statement and he wondered why that was. If Levi hadn’t turned around to signal for Eren to come in, he would have seen the minute widening of those golden-green eyes and the slight blush that started to color his cheeks again at that statement. “I’m sorry for keeping you out there, please come in,” Levi spoke as he stepped forward into his house with his back to Eren. He turned back around to see Eren making a few hesitant steps forward with Izzy at his heel. Levi moved to close the door behind them.

“I know this is situation is weird as fuck, thanks to this rambunctious little kitten,” Levi turned his gaze to Izzy in accusation, “but would you like a cup of tea or anything while you’re here?”

Eren looked down at his hands which he rubbed together awkwardly for a few moments, “Umm”.

Levi decided the brat was taking too long and cut him off before Eren could finish his answer, “I’m not gonna kiss you or anything, it’s just a cup of tea, kid.” Levi immediately cringed internally at his own word choice. _Why was he like this?_ It was one thing to say to Hanji or Erwin. They knew his jokes and shitty sense of humor quite well at this point. But it was another thing completely when he implied kissing the unfairly beautiful brat in front of him. Which he didn’t really _mean_ when it had come out of his mouth, but he also definitely wouldn’t mind if it happened either…

Levi watched the array of emotions shoot across Eren’s face in slow motion. First came the smallest hint of confusion, then realization, and then utter embarrassment as he turned red and looked down to try to hide it. Eren didn’t move his gaze from his feet for what felt like a full minute.

In reality it was only a matter of seconds until Eren stuttered, “I, uh,” he paused, “Yeah a cup of tea couldn’t hurt”. He looked up with such a sweet and pure smile, Levi felt dirty just for how impure he _seemed_ in comparison.

Levi nodded and turned to make his way toward the kitchen nearby. Eren followed him like a puppy, something both him and Izzy seemed to be good at. Eren paused at the island counter with two stools placed underneath it. He stopped to look at Levi for approval, but his back was already to Eren busy with making tea. Eren decided to just sit down in one of the stools, leaving him a view of Levi efficiently finding the necessary components for tea around his small, yet tidy kitchen.

Eren watched as Levi moved to light one of the stove burners. He noticed how slender and pale Levi’s fingers were as they turned the knob on the stove. The raven-haired man was simply graceful. Somehow he was just that, even as he pulled out a silver tea kettle and turned the faucet on to fill it with water and place it on the burner. Everything he did seemed like magic to Eren.

Silver eyes turned to meet Eren’s after he opened a cabinet that had _a lot_ of tea in it if you asked Eren’s opinion, “Black, oolong, or earl grey? I’m not a huge green tea guy, so that’s all I’ve got.”

“I guess I could go for some black tea right now,” the words made Levi smirk as they left Eren’s mouth. Black tea was his favorite.

“Good choice,” was the only response Eren got before Levi turned his back to him again. This time grabbing the tea, the cups, and the teapot for steeping.

Eren was watching Levi’s slender fingers intently when Levi called behind his shoulder, “While I finish making the tea, feel free to head into the laundry room right across the hall. I unfortunately had the pleasure of spreading out all of Izzy’s treasures in there so it’ll be easier to find which underwear is yours.”

“Ah, okay,” was the soft response Levi barely heard. He listened as Eren moved across the hall to the designated “treasure” room and let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding in.

There was something about this kid that messed with him. In what way, he wasn’t sure. But the way he watched Levi so intently, the way he blushed, and the way he smiled that _goddamn beautiful_ smile had something happening inside Levi’s chest. And those **_eyes_** , he could get lost forever in those fields of lush grass and sunshine.

Levi shook his head as if it could rid himself of his own thoughts. The tea had finished steeping and he poured two cups, one for each of them. He grabbed Eren’s to bring to him, and followed him to the laundry room. Levi was about to ask if he wanted any sugar or cream, but Eren was rushing out of the door Levi was still several strides from with a load of underwear cradled in his arms. Eren’s face was completely red as he locked eyes with Levi and paused momentarily. “I, uh, I just realized that I,” Eren rushed past Levi and his freshly brewed tea making a beeline for the door, “I gotta be somewhere, so I’m gonna go n-”.

“Wait,” Levi cut him off. Eren stopped a few steps from the front door back still facing Levi. He turned his head just enough to register the pale hand occupied by his untouched tea and then the underwear hanging from Levi’s other hand. His eyes widened in horror.

Eren had dropped some of his underwear in his rush and Levi had picked them up to offer him them before he left so abruptly.

“You, uh, dropped some of your underwear,” Levi stated whilst looking at the lacy pair of lavender panties he held in his hand.

Levi looked to his right and took a moment to comprehend that all of the underwear from the laundry room was gone.

Oh my god, _all_ of those were Eren’s?

Even the lacy panties and the stringy thong?

Levi is the kind of man who doesn’t blush, yet in that moment a small blush spread across his cheeks at the realization. The epiphany hit him hard. He wants to see this brat in those panties. A jolt of excitement shot down his spine straight to his cock. No, he _needs_ to see this brat in these panties.

**_Fuck, why is that so hot?_ **

Eren made a small helpless noise from where he stood paralyzed in place, his face burning red to his ears.

With his gaze fixed anywhere but Levi’s eyes, Eren made a quick few strides to grab the underwear from Levi’s hand. Eren turned on his heel and exited Levi’s house at an almost inhuman pace after he retrieved the cause of his embarrassment.

Levi didn’t have time to say anything else, barely had a grip on himself to think of anything else, before the sound of the door closing behind Eren was echoing in his ears.


End file.
